Electronic communication devices have become increasingly popular and are now in widespread use. In addition, the features associated with certain types of electronic communication devices have become increasingly diverse. Due to the now almost ubiquitous nature of electronic communication devices, people of all ages and education levels are utilizing the devices to communicate with other individuals or contacts, receive services and/or share information, media, and other content. One area in which there is a demand to increase ease of convenience to users relates to the handling of incoming calls and communication messages that are received from one or more communication devices via one or more communication methods. The communication methods may enable a user of an electronic communication device (hereinafter simply referred to as “communication device”) to communicate by telephone (i.e., voice), email, instant messaging (IM), text messaging (also called short messaging service or SMS), and/or multimedia messaging service (MMS).